Late Night Talk
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: "What was it like before all of this?" Deet shifted. "Your life, I mean." "Where do I begin?" asked Rian, more to himself than Deet, but she answered anyway. "Hmm, perhaps from the beginning?" she suggested cheerfully. "That is a good place to start."/Or, a heart-to-heart between Rian and Deet on a cold night keeping watch. Fluff ahead. One shot!


**Hello everyone! I recently got into this show, and I think I have found yet ANOTHER obsession. It's a beautiful show, guys. I really admire writing scenes where characters are still developing feelings for one another. I find something very wholesome about it, and with RianXDeet in general. The ship is just so sweet. **

**I'm not entirely sure when this takes place but bear with me. Lol.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Rian?"

The Stonewood gelfling felt his heart leap out of his chest at the mention of her voice saying his name. Granted, he jumped out of his skin in an instant due to the sudden noise had startled him; but there was something about the way her gentle voice said his name was enough to make something he couldn't quite understand flutter within him.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Deet," said Rian, awkwardly shuffling his feet. He didn't meet her gaze.

He had done a good amount of looking over his shoulder then down at the ground, with a sigh every now and again. Rian knew such moments could wake any gelfling up with their sensitive ears but he just couldn't bring himself to keep still.

Deet sat up, rubbing her eyes. "You could rest if you'd like. I can take watch."

"No, that's alright…" He finally looked at her. She was nothing but a dark figure until she got closer, the fire illuminating her face.

She pulled her dress closer to her. "Brrr! It's a bit cold tonight, isn't it?"

Rian couldn't help but smile. She returned it by rubbing her arms. His heart tightened and suddenly his mouth was dry. "Yes, um, here-" He reached his arms out instinctively yet awkwardly before stopping himself. "T-The fire will keep you warm. I'll move over."

Before Deet could reply, Rian had already made room. She pretended not to notice what he was just trying to do; ignoring the pounding in her heart. Her body scooted far enough so that it pressed against his, and they both found themselves shivering (to their surprise, not from the cold this time).

There was a comfortable silence as Deet warmed her cold green hands.

"Is that better?" Rian asked.

"Much. Thank you, Rian."

"You're welcome."

More silence. This time, it wasn't as comfortable. Rian dug his fingers into the soil beneath them, making imaginary pictures while Deet stared memorized at the glow of the fire.

Peeling her gaze away, she glanced at the male gelfling. "Rian, may I ask you something?"

Rian's ears perked up, half glad to hear her speak his voice again and that she wanted to start a conversation. It was better than sitting in an embarrassed silence with only the company of the fire.

"Yes?"

"What was it like before all of this?" Deet shifted. "Your life, I mean."

Rian had to think about it. It seemed it had been so long ago when he was living a normal life as a castle guard in the Skeksis. Times were so much simpler then, even if he had taken it for granted. His father was alive. _Mira _was alive…

"Where do I begin?" asked Rian, more to himself than Deet, but she answered anyway.

"Hmm, perhaps from the beginning?" she suggested cheerfully. "That is a good place to start."

Rian smiled again. This time around, it wasn't out of nervousness. It felt warm and unforced.

"Well, I was a Castle Guard," began Rian, letting his tense shoulders relax.

"What was it like?"

"I didn't take my duties seriously at all," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully and looking away from her again. "My father always thought I acted like a childling."

Deet frowned. "You don't act like a childling to me."

"Well, I suppose now I don't have time to act like one."

"Tell me more," Deet said after a moment, cupping her hands on both of her cheeks which made Rian smile for the third time that night.

"My father fought in the Arathim Wars," Rian said, more excitedly than before. "He was the best warrior in all Stone-in-the-Wood. He was the caption Castle Guarder…"

Deet watched in wonder as Rian went on, noticing a spark in him when he had talked about his father. The way he spoke about him made her start to miss her family herself. However, the Grottan gelfling remained silent, knowing that her friend was suffering a loss that cannot be replaced. To lose a father was the kind of pain Deet would never wish upon anyone, let alone herself.

"It all seemed so sudden," continued Rian. "Just as sudden as Mira-" His blue eyes widened before he gasped and stared back into the fire. He suddenly looked like a childling who feared for his life.

"Who's Mira?" It was only a faint whisper that had escaped Deet's mouth, and she had already regretted the question. "I'm sorry," she said before he could answer. "I...I didn't mean to pry-"

"It's okay," Rian said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He got the courage to look at her. He could only see the profile of her face, her eyes reflecting on the fire. He gently took a loose lock of her and brushed it behind her ear. "It's okay, Deet, you didn't know."

Deet stared at him. "You don't have to tell me…"

"I think it will be good to get it out. You asked me what my life was like before this adventure, and Mira was a big part of it."

"Was she your best friend?" Deet asked with a smile, her ears perking up.

Rian tilted his head and smirked in amusement. "A little more than that."

"Aha, look at you! Who knew you were such a romantic?"

Rian chuckled, following by a fit of giggles from Deet. "I am sorry," said the green gelfling, "you always appear so serious."

"How so?"

Deet nudged him affectionately. "You really ought to smile more. It looks good on you."

Rian was going to point out how much he had already smiled by just talking to her, but his greater judgement told him that was a bit of a corny thing to say to a friend. Instead, all he could say was a simple "thank you" and leave it at that.

He pulled his arms closer to him. "Mira was the only gelfling that knew me more than I knew myself," Rian said, feeling the tears begin to well up in his eyes but he held them tight. There was no way he was crying like a childling in front of Deet. "She was taken from me too soon. The skeksis have taken the lives of too many of us already. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't wish that they had taken me instead. I watched them drink her essence. I just wish I could have..._done _something. Anything."

Deet sat silently, noticing a tear that was beginning to stream. "You...You don't have to tell me anymore."

"I-"

"You're crying, Rian."

"I'm not-"

Before the Stonewood gelfling could protest anymore, she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Rian." She buried her head into his shoulder, that was warm yet tense until he eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry."

They had both lost count of how long they had been sitting there holding each other, smelling each others scents before they both pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry for crying on your shoulder," sniffed Rian.

Deet glanced at her shoulder, that was a bit wet with salted tears."Best not worry, tears are good for the soul. And friends are good for the heart."

A sudden sleepiness washed over Rian. "Thank you, Deet. You're quite possibly one of the best friends I've ever had." He looked like he wanted to say more but he broke into a yawn.

Her heart soared, yet something about the statement sent a stab of morbid sadness into her. Sure it'd pass, Deet smiled. "You're wel- oh!"

Rian's head rested on her shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn. It was Deet's turn to stiffen. The blood flowed from her cheeks and up to her ears. She glanced at him. _Is he asleep? _

"Rian," she whispered, waving her hand in front of his face.

She suddenly found herself laughing out loud, though she didn't particularly know why.

"Sleep tight, Rian," said Deet, running her fingers through his soft bangs which she knew he would not let her do when she was awake.

Deet looked from the fire than up at the stars. She had no idea what tomorrow would bring, but all she could hope was that they would both survive another day. She had to hold onto that hope, and, with Rian by her side, the night didn't feel nearly as cold.


End file.
